My Daddys a King your Daddys a hunter
by momo167
Summary: Im on the look out. My dad went missing a phew years ago and i need to find him. He said on my mission to find him i would steal the biggest prize ever. So what does finding my dad have to do with Two boys and the hunter exam?


My name is Ping creative right blame my dad Jing king of bandits. So i got to the hunter exam to become a hunter so i can find my dad he left when i was ten it was just Me My dad and Kir. When he left he said that a would steal the biggest prize in my life finding him.

* * *

When I walk into the dark dingy room the first thing i saw was people. Hordes of people with by bandit eyes i would say there is about 404 people in the room. I was greeted by a man with a green deformed face "hold on to this number at all times Mister." said the man. Now right now i'm wearing the same cloths by dad does but with a white undershirt. I don't want anyone seeing my face until the end of the exam so im wearing the same mask my dad wore to the masquerade ball. I had kind of long hair that was spiked to the back and had a piece of hair on either sides of my head in front of my ears that were straight.

I heard an annoying ringing sound and look over to where it was coming from. I saw A man that had no mouth and a mustache over the invisible mouth. He was holding the thing that made the horrible noise and turned it off. "it is time to start the exam follow me and i will explain on the way to the second phase" said the man who called himself Satotz. I followed him when a group of people caught my eye.

Two young boys one had black hair with a tint of green that was spiked up. The other had snow pure white hair that was shaggy like. There was a blond boy that could be mistaken for a girl at first sight. He had golden blond hair about shoulder length. The last was a man that had black short spiked up hair and small glasses that sat on his nose. The two boys looked around my age 12 years old. 'i didn't think i would see anyone around my age here' I thought.

I ran past them to get a better look at there faces when the boy dressed in green started to talk to me. "Hey whats your name?" said the boy "Ping" I said and then ran past them. "MY NAMES GON!" said the boy yelling because I was running further up ahead.

Time skip forest/swamp

I ran into the last person i would want to see in a dark forest. 'What was his name hmm Hintoc, no Hershacker… Hisoka! Thats it! "hnn would you look what i found a mystery fruit~" he said in a creepy way. "Ha im know ones fruit!" I said quickly "oh you're right i don't even know if you can FIGHT~" Hisoka said while running at me with a card in his hand.

He came at me and took a swipe with his card at my neck. I cut his card in half with my hidden blade that my dad gave me before he left. "oh dear~" he said. We began to fight hand to hand combat. I have to say he was stronger than me but I was faster. I have been a world class bandit since i was 5 but still.

My dad is the king of bandits he is the best of the best. Then when mom had me and died while having me it took a toll on Jing my dad. He stop being a bandit to teach me how to be a bandit. We started training when i was 2. At the age of 2 I had to learn acrobatics. 3-4 i had to work on acrobatics and speed. At the age of 4 i was stealing rare items with my dad Jing. When i wa was going solo on banditing and made a name for myself because i was soon realize who i was. The public found out Jing king of bandits had a child and named me Ping prince of bandits.

"~Mmm I enjoyed fighting with you my little masked fruit but it looks like people are coming our way~" said hisoka in his creepy voice. "tsk I will take my leave...But remember the name Ping prince of bandits!" i said with my head held high and left by jumping into the trees. "More like princess of bandits~" Hisoka whispered as he got surrounded by people who went into fighting stances.

Time skip phase 2

"My name is Menchi and this is Burahar and we will be in charge of phase two." said a girl that wore a black bra and a fishing net half shirt over the bra. She was sitting on a very very overweight man that had charcoal black hair. "this contest will be cooking." Said Menchi There were alot of murmurs that went around like 'what cooking Pfft' or 'thats stupid' When those stared i look at Menchi and she had a pissed off look on her face. "you will cook roasted pork! You can find to pigs in the forest… AND GO!" said Burahar. "tsk just my luck i suck at cooking i can make toast and hot dogs and that's about it." I said to myself.

Time skip to mount split in half

"so you're saying that we half to jump off into that raven and grab onto the web and some how manage to get back up." said the man who i think calls himself Ravioli that's not it. Reolireo...no thats not it either Reoreo nah i really suck at names hnn ah that's it Leorio. So i jumped down and grab the web before anyone could say another word. I didn't bother about waiting for the wind and I scaled the wall while being attacked by spider eagles but i just kept there wings with my hidden blade. i was the first up and then all the people who waited for the tail wind. Most people passed others died or where too chicken to jump.


End file.
